


PG-13 ‘First-Time’ ChangminHo Fic

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title speaks for itself~..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PG-13 ‘First-Time’ ChangminHo Fic

 

 

_Sounds of moaning, whining and muffled grunts filled the darkened room._

 

_"Ch..uhn.. Changmin-ah~.. I c.. I can’t..Nnh..pl-please.."_

 

_"Ssh..ssh.. It’s okay.. Just let go.. I got you.."_

 

_A soft cry followed by choked groan and their arched silhouettes paints a pretty picture underneath the silver moonlight streaming from the skylight roof above the bed - stars scattered like glittering diamonds across the inky black sky as witness to the lovers passion._

 

_For few minutes, all that could be heard is the sound of their labored breaths._

 

_Changmin nuzzled against the damp skin at the side of Yunho’s neck as his body relaxes - though he rested most of his weight on his elbows, he was still heavy enough to pin down the other man securely._

_Absently his tongue darted out to lick at the single drop of sweat on the other’s skin._

 

_Squirming, Yunho tightened his arms around Changmin’s shoulders for few seconds before loosening up his hold._

 

_Nuzzling and rubbing his face against Yunho’s neck once more, Changmin smiles as he heard the giggle when his light stubble tickles the soft skin. He rose over the other man once more, bracing himself with his arms on either side of Yunho’s head._

 

_The other man smiled up tiredly at him and Changmin can’t help but to dropped his head and nibbled on those inviting lips. Shifting his hips, he groans as his cock slips free from the warm pliant body beneath - twitchy and over sensitive now._ _He flops down on his back next to Yunho and looks up at the clear night sky through the thick glass of the skyroof._ _Neither said anything, each lost to their own thoughts - though Yunho is aware their pinkies are loosely linked together._ _Such simple thing but somehow it still could make him feel warm and fuzzy deep inside._

 

_*Snort..*_

 

_'What the..'_

 

_He turned to his side - to see Changmin staring at the ceiling with a wide shit eating grin on his face._ _The younger man suddenly punched the air in triumph and starts laughing maniacally._

_Yunho wondered idly if they managed to broke Changmin’s ~~sometimes, already arguably, tenuous hold on accepted level of normal polite~~  society behavior into complete evil madness._

 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

 

Despite what most people think (or accused), he and Yunho did NOT get together because the other three left (yes,  **LEFT**. He doesn’t care what everyone else calling it: chasing their dreams, fight for justice, searching for truth in this cruel world or what-the-fuck- _ever_ ~! Those three  _LEFT_. Period.).

 

To be quite honest, there’s always..  _always_  been something  **there**  between them. Maybe it wasn’t always been sexual attraction.. but  _something_ : from initial contemptment, to stubborn determination to push back against the other, to mutual grudging respect, to tentative friendship…

until one day, they found themselves thinking of the other as their confidante.

 

Most people never realized how close the leader and the maknae actually were.. After all, Yunho and Jaejoong were linked together most of the time and it’s easy to just dismiss and forgot the tall quiet baby of the group who never seemed fully comfortable fooling around with his more immature hyung-deul. Even their interaction on camera would be cut short (if they were even shown at all..)

 

Well to be fair, both he and Yunho didn’t really mind with that arrangement.. Perhaps in a way they felt, with practically their whole life are open to public scrutiny, to have something private and just.. theirs.. is.. well,  _nice_. 

 

While everyone was surprised that both of them that sticks together out of all 5, to Changmin and Yunho it was only natural - they understand each other the most after all.

 

And yeah sure, there were fights (some nearly resulted in actual physical altercation if not for Yunho’s habit to storm out of the room whenever he’s overly pissed off and Changmin’s own tendency to lock himself in his room whenever he gets so angry that he could actually feels himself shaking), they are human beings too after all and they never claimed to be otherwise..

Especially there are now only two of them, being under pressure from all sides could take its toll. They were close before but after the group broke up? it brought their friendship up to a whole new level that honestly neither of them was quite sure that they  _like_  at first.

 

Eventually things settled down for a bit (or at least as calm as it could ever get with their kind of life) and they are getting more and more comfortable in having just each other to depend on.

 

_Their first kiss~_

 

Well truthfully as far as ‘ _first kiss_ ' scenario goes, theirs probably would probably be the  **least**  romantic of them all.

 

No, they did not stand beneath a sunset, with warm balmy breeze swirl gently around their delicate feet.. Nor did Changmin suddenly overcame with ardent passion and grabbed Yunho before pushing him against the wall and kiss him senseless (to be fair, he do that many  _many_  times after they got together).

 

There’s no such thing as they looked into each other eyes and suddenly there are bells and choir and doves flying high above (tbqh if Changmin is the kind of person who indulges his romantic side, he  _would_  admit that each time he looks into Yunho’s eyes.. his heart skips a beat - he would rather do the chicken dance  **naked**  in the middle of Shibuya shopping center than say that out loud though).

 

 _Not_  that Changmin remembers every single micro details, but what he could  _vaguely_  recalls:

\- Sweaty (there was some new dance choreography in which Yunho insisted in his frighteningly obsessive perfectionist way that they practiced until both of them could do the moves in their sleep)

\- Weird ‘ _not really pleasant but extremely familiar that they don’t really notice it anymore_ ' smell in the air (hello~ sticks 10 or so healthy young males in an enclosed space for three hours and tell them to dance their asses off, what do you expect? For the studio to smell like roses and lavenders?  _Pssht!_ )

\- Noisy (sure, there were only two of them near the far end of the wall discussing God knows what -  **fuck**  if he could remembers what they were talking about at the time, but their entire dance crews and few other staff were there as well - fooling and joking around in the middle of the room).

\- Cherry (strange with how obsessed Yunho is with strawberries, cherry was what went through Changmin’s mind when he looked at those plump reddish lips moving at least 100 miles per hour as the older male excitedly telling him some story about someone’s cat.. or was it underwear (it had been a  _long_  day, okay~)).

\- Honey Lip Balm (was what Changmin thought as he pressed his lips against Yunho’s - cutting short his babbling. The dry and chapped (though oh so unbelievably soft) lips half-opened against his own closed one and Changmin mentally made a note to himself to lend Yunho some of his lip balm)

 

He also remembers the part confused part amazement look on Yunho’s face when they parted and he leaned back from the older male. He could see questions in those eyes but instead of explaining himself, Changmin found himself just staring back at the other man - putting on his best ‘ _Yes~ anything wrong?_ ' innocent face he could mustered at the moment.

 

Tilting his head, Yunho tapped a finger against his lips in contemplation before looking down and a smile slowly appearing on his face. He looked back up to Changmin and before the maknae could say anything (snarky or otherwise), he leaned around the taller man and said out loud to their dancers that break time is over and they should get couple  more rounds of practice before calling it a day.

 

Confused, he was about to called out to Yunho when the  latter briefly squeezed Changmin’s hand as he brushed past him (that and he snuggled up to Changmin just a teeny tiny bit in the car afterward).

 

And….. that was it,  **really**.

 

Just a little impromptu peck on the lips that lasted at most 3.45 seconds (fine~ so he counted in his head)..

 

There wasn’t even any tongues involved (no~ those came later that night -  _and many many many nights after that, sometimes even days in the privacy of hidden corners and empty studios_  - where looking at the number of bruises and huge hickies decorating his torso and neck, Changmin might have to checked into Yunho’s family history for possible vampire ancestry).

 

Another thing~ despite his well known fondness of ..um.. video with questionable content (fine,  _porn_!) and fans’ extremely creative fantasies (Yes, he’s  **very**  much aware of how some fans obsessing on their relationship - he even read few stories written about them… most went waayy before he himself even realizes he might  _not_  be so ruler-straight after all~ To be fair, he enjoys reading some of them while others… well… Innocent and sweet girls, his  _ass~!_  Those horny little shits could teach HIM a thing or two about positions he never even knew existed before!), they never actually done anything..

 

Well, obviously there are kissing (loads!) and heavy petting (hey,  _not_  a saint here~!) and  _may~be_  couple of phone sex (no, you  _don’t_  understand.. have you heard Yunho using his bedroom voice? Two words, my friend:  **Instant**.  _ **Orgasm**_ ).. He even managed to cajoled Yunho into almost mutual handjob when there were only two of them left in the recording room late at night -  _almost_  being that: they nearly get caught by the night security and the night nearly resulted in Changmin  ended up in hospital after Yunho pushed him off in panic and sending the lanky maknae crashing into the audio mixing consoles.

 

But,  _sex?_

Nope.

 

They’re still as pure as driven snow.

 

…..Well.. not pure as in they’re still virgins..

 

At least not  _him_  (Hello~ what do you  _expect_? he’s been a kpop idol since he was in high school, he’s in one of the most popular group in this side of the world.. Girls  **AND**  guys practically falling all over themselves begging for him to fuck them.  **Fact**.)..

 

Whereas for Yunho, with friends like Jaejoong, Heechul… Junsu (do  _NOT_  let that angelic face fools you).. Changmin imagined he knows more about action between the sheets than what his usual ditzy, I’m-so-cute-and-innocent-rocks-would-melt-at-my-puppy’s-eyes image he got going on lately.

 

Not that they really talk about it or anything.. He figures that the less he knows about Yunho’s exes, the better  ~~are the chance of them living another day and not having Changmin planning their painful demise~~. Yunho never asked about his own experience too.. Changmin guessed his strings of one night stands weren’t exactly a well-kept secret afterall (no matter how hard he tried to hide them from his group).

 

And maybe that’s part of the reason why they still haven’t done  **IT**.

 

Yunho still unsure of the sudden turn of their relationship (unresolved sexual tension aside, it’s a  **huge**  different between imagining kissing your same-sex friend and to actually  _do_  it) and doesn’t want to be another notch on the younger man’s bedpost. Changmin himself doesn’t want to push and has to admit that at first.. well.. he had some doubt of his own feeling towards the older man.

 

Physical attraction?: No Problem (seriously~ have you seen the man??)

 

Emotional connection? He could honestly say that there is  **no**  one else in this world that understand him (and vice versa) more than Yunho. They could have an entire conversation with just a glance at each other..

 

 _Love_..?

Never been in love before - despite those cheesy sappy lyrics they croon to swooning fangirls all around, he really never actually knew what it was. 

 

And Changmin knows that Yunho is not like him, there is no way the man could just fuck and act like nothing happened the next day.

 

So he lets Yunho sets the pace of their relationship while he himself trying to figure out his feeling.

 

Months after they  _sorta not-really but actually kinda_  officially dating - somewhere in between exchanging few playful banter ( **read:**  trading sarcastic barbed wittism) with Heechul-hyung, laughing and ducking from the older man’s hand from smacking the back of his head he turned to Yunho to get his support in calming down the irate hyung..

 

And… promptly lost his train of thought. _  
_

_Warmed_  by sunlight streaming into the room, Yunho somehow managed to fell asleep despite the noisy scuffling beside him - resting his head against his folded arms on the couch’s arm rest, small smile on those plump pink lips (Changmin imagines he’s dreaming of puppies and rainbows and dancing strawberries) and faint traces of flush on his cheeks from early sign of sunburn (Changmin made a mental note to put some aloe gel on them later).

 

His laughter slowly tapering off until all Changmin could feel is this…  _catch_  in his throat and he can’t look away and OMFG~! He thinks he is dying coz he can’t breathe and he feels like crying and dancing and throwing up and singing  _all_  at the same time and God.. he’s getting dizzy now and…

 

"Ouch~!"

 

He rubbed the back of his head and scowls at the man next to him - not that it do any good as Heechul not looking at him at all (even if he did he would’ve just ignores Changmin’s glares).

 

"Adorable, isn’t he?"

Heechul gestured towards the sleeping figure and Changmin cleared his throat uneasily - not really sure if it was just an innocent observation or if it was a trap question.

 

You can  **never**  be too sure with Heechul.. the only people that he seems to adore is Yunho and Hangeng - and the latter is definitely nowhere near Korea for the past three years or so. Thus Yunho is the sole recipient of Heechul’s affection and woe to those who dares to upset him.

 

Heechul glanced back at him in amusement.

"Relax~ I’m not a monster and despite what the rumors are, I know Yunho is a big boy.. He could like whoever he likes and I respect his decision.."

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes and wait.

 

"….Plus my source told me"

 

at this Changmin rolled his eyes.. of  _course_  Heechul won’t just let Yunho be~ that man has an over-protective streak worse than Changmin himself when it comes to his  _ittle innocent bb!Yun_

 

”..that you’ve been taking extremely good care of Yunho. He laughs so freely and happily nowadays and he eats more too~

You’re good for him, dongseang..”

 

"Yeah well~…"

Changmin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly - somehow receiving Heechul’s approval made him strangely shy.

 

"Of course if I found out that you’re just playing with him, there won’t be anywhere in this world you could hide and by the time I finished with you, rest assured that dangly bits between your legs? Consider them  _gone_. And your voice would be permanently high-pitched~”

 

Heechul smiled serenely - eyes wide and sweet, as if he didn’t just threatened to castrate Changmin’s precious package (stop rolling your eyes, his ‘ _thing_ ' could even be considered as National Treasure, okay~.. Jinjja ya~!)

 

Heechul laughed,

"You should see your face.. ahahaha…"

 

Laughter trailed to quiet chuckles and Heechul tilted his head at the flustered younger man - the boy is too cute and despite his snarky attitude, really is fun to tease.. He gets awkward so quickly. He could see why Yunho would fall for this one.

 

"You  _are_  though, right Min-ah?”

He asked softly.

 

Changmin scowled slightly,

"I am what?"

 

"In love with him.."

 

At that time Yunho made this cute snuffling noise and looking at the man, Changmin saw that cute little nose wrinkling when a little ladybird flutters by and landed on it.

Without any conscious thought, Changmin reached out and shooed away the little bug before stroking one soft cheek (Somehow Yunho’s cheeks gets  **rounder** now??) fondly and shushed the man back to sleep.

 

Quiet snickers had him turning back to Heechul with a raised eyebrow,

"What?"

 

Heechul shook his head in amusement,

"Nothing. Just that you answered my question perfectly.."

 

"What are you tal.."

Changmin reddened as he recalled Heechul’s question.

 

 _Oh_.

 

So, no.

No sunlight streaming from dark clouds at his revelation and the world pretty much looks the same without  _sudden_  HD of all the colors in a rainbow.

 

Just quiet  **awareness**  of what been there all along and if he starts smiling for no apparent reason whenever his eyes fell on Yunho, well~.. never let it be said Shim Changmin is the kind of person who hides away his feeling.

 

Saying that, he also realizes he needs to let Yunho to come to the realization on his own.. No, there is no doubt in his mind that Yunho loves him. Whether the older man ready to accepts that fact is another matter though.

 

It’s okay.. he could wait as long as it takes (shut up, balls.. No, you’re not  **actually**  turning blue.. not  _yet_  anyway~).

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

"Ya Min-ah~ I’ve been looking all over for you. Why our great Shim-sama  became wallflower at his own party~? Are you pouting coz you’re not the center of attention today?"

Changmin rolled his eyes and shrugged off Kyuhyun’s arm from around his shoulders

 

“ **Why**  on earth would I be upset about that? It’s Yunho-hyung’s birthday and  _I_  was the one who arranged this party.”

 

Kyuhyun made a face,

"Yeah, about that~ why  _here_? Couldn’t you at least rent a yacht or at  _least_  a club? I know Yunho-hyung spoils you like crazy and so you’re not used spending your own money.. But I never thought you would be this stingy~! I mean, the rehearsal studio??  **Really~?**  We can’t even get drunk properly in here man.. And what’s with all these tacky balloons? He’s 28, not  **8**  years old~ you realized that right?”

 

"I  **don’t**  want to get anyone drunk, idiot. I intend this party to be wholesome and for everyone to wake up tomorrow all nice and  _sober_. We have performance at Music Bank tomorrow evening, remember? It’ll be our last weekend promoting  _Something_. Besides..”

Try as he might, Changmin could still feel his cheeks turning hot now,

"Yunho loves those balloons.."

 

As if to confirmed his words, joyful giggles burst from across the room - causing most heads to turn just in time to see that the Birthday Boy and some of the dancers are in some weird game where they see just how many balloons they could fit underneath their clothes and for God knows what reason, ran against each other as fast and hard as they could  to pop them (idly Changmin wonders if someone managed to spiked the fruit punch - here, he peered over at Kyuhyun in  _suspicion_ ).

 

With streaks of icing smeared across his nose and cheeks, Yunho looks like the 5 years old boy he truly is inside and God helps him but Changmin thinks that is probably the  **cutest**  thing he ever seen.

 

As if sensing Changmin’s staring at him, Yunho looked up and gives him the brightest squinty-eyed grin and despite himself Changmin smiled fondly and gave Yunho a little wave.

 

‘ _God~ I’m so whipped it’s embarrassing.._ ’

 

It was sometime near midnight when the party finally starting to wind down and people starts leaving ( **read:**  Changmin kicked them out so he could take Yunho home as the man refused to go back while everyone else still having fun).

 

"Hey Changmin, could we stay at your place tonight? I wanna show Minho and Jonghyun that new game you bought and how I kicked your ass in it.."

 

Changmin rolled his eyes,

"You didn’t kick my ass in it  _okay_.. It doesn’t count when you  _purposely_  pushed me off the sofa then grabbed my controller and sat on it.”

 

"Whatever~ losers gonna whine.. So can we?"

Kyuhyun gave his most winning smile(Changmin thought he looks like he has constipation).

 

"Yeah, okay fine. You guys coul..nn?"

 

Changmin blinked in confusion as he was dragged to the side by Yunho who was until then just standing next to him and was happily finishing his 3rd piece of cake (mental note: make sure to remind Yunho to drink plenty of water before sleep tonight or his face could get bloated tomorrow morning).

 

"Uh.. yes? What’s wrong?"

He tried not to point out the mess on his sleeve courtesy of Yunho grabbing him with his right hand which was smeared with green icing.

 

Yunho dragged him further into the room and away from the remaining guests and after making sure there is no one near enough to hear their conversation, he let go of Changmin’s sleeve and pouts at the younger man,

"Changmin-ah~ Are you really gonna let they stay at your place?"

 

To say he’s confused will be the understatement of the year - Yunho never really cares when Changmin hangs out with his friends.. In fact he almost always outright ignores the Kyuline when he sees them at Changmin’s place (Changmin would call it  _jealousy_  but the thought fills him with too much glee that his heart just can’t take it - not to mention he can’t hide his grinning face)

 

"Um yes? I’ll send you home first of course.. Today is your birthday so I don’t want for you to go back alone.. Are you worried we’re going to stay up late and I’ll be too tired? Don’t worry~ we have tomorrow’s morning off, remember? Plus, chances are I’ll be going straight to bed after making sure those guys won’t messed up my place.."

 

But instead of smiling happily, those cupid bow’s lips pout harder.. 

"But I  _don’t_  want you to go home with them~.. I want you to come home with  **me**..”

 

"Eh?"

 

Yunho tugs at Changmin’s shirt collar and the taller man bend down a bit just to hear Yunho’s whispered into his ear,

"I’m ready.."

 

And gave Changmin the tiniest of suck on his earlobe.

 

And woah.. yeah~  **hello~!**

 _Instant boner_.

 

He actually stumbled forward a bit - dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to the  _down below_.

 

Changmin cleared his throat and asked (no, he definitely  _didn’t_  squeak)

"Are..are you sure?" (And no, he did not just stammered either)

"I mean.. You ARE saying what I think you are saying right?" (nope. Not begging)

 

Yunho only smirks and press a little bit closer - one hand sneaking in between them to massage the front of Changmin’s pants briefly (Okay, there might be something that vaguely resembles a dying cat noise coming from his mouth at this point and whatever blood left in his brain)

 

Changmin promptly grabbed Yunho’s wrist and drags him towards the door - not even stopping when they passed his friends, just shouts over his shoulder something along the line of ‘ _Sorrynottonight.Forgotmyplaceisflooded.Toiletbustedyouknowhowitis. kthanxbye!_ ' and ignores their confused cries.

 

He’s not gonna take the chance that Yunho might changes his mind.. Nope. No sirree~..

 

‘ _I’m getting laid tonight~..weheehee.._ ’

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Of course.. easier said than done.

 

His initial excitement ( **Note to self:**  boner + going commando + walking + jeans = OUCH!.. who would’ve thought that the zipper trail thingie could be quite vicious rubbing against soft skin~? Man, he’s gonna get some  _weird_  marks on his cock after this.. and Yunho so gonna laugh) quickly fades away as the real implication of the current situation hits him.

 

Oh no, it’s not about finally sleeping together part that makes him nervous(trust him, he never has any complaint on  **THAT**  before~)..

 

It’s just…

 

Well~.. this is not just anyone else..

 

This is  **Yunho**.

 _HIS_  Yunho.

 

And… Yunho is  _important_..

 

And fuck! shit! So he  _is_  a bit nervous, alright~!

 

‘ _Calm down Min.. this is like your forte! You gonna blow Yunho’s mind and he would never even want to think about anyone else aside from you after this~.. C’mon man.. What happened to the Casanova!Min? Remember that lady that totally fainted after you’re done with her? Remember how she clung to you and crying how you’re the best she ever had and she’s going to divorce her husband and just want to be with you? Phew, thank God you managed to get away from that one~_ _Nice body but nothing intelligent upstairs._ ’

 

Changmin takes a deep breath (once, twice, thrice, quarc… stop it Min, Yunho is starting to look at you weird now~ just calm the  _fuck_  down before your boyfriend thought you’re having a heart attack and calls the ambulance!) and try to relax himself.

 

He’ll blow Yunho’s mind away tonight.

 

He’ll make sure that Yunho will feel so much pleasure that he will forgets his own name by the end of the night.

 

He is  **Shim Changmin!**

 

He’s the best in anything he puts his mind on to.

 

Yunho better be prepared to accept his ‘Tornado Min’~

 

 

***********************************

 

Yunho rolled up on one elbow and awkwardly touched the arm that was currently pressed tightly over his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

"Min, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,  _really_.

I’ve heard that it happens to just about all men at some point in their lives.”

 

"It never happened to  _me_ ,”

Changmin’s muffled voice said.

 

Yunho could see those adorably large ears reddened in embarrassment.

"Well yes, but it really didn’t matter before, did it?

You’re under a lot of pressure here tonight - we both are. Not to mentioned with all the hard practice we have everyday..

And c’mon~ we’re not teenagers anymore.. It really is amazing that you can get it up at all with all this stress~”

 

Changmin lifted the arm enough to glare at him.

"I’m 26 years old, Yunho.

 _NOT_  66!”

 

"Some men just… reached their peak earlier than others, I guess~? Performance issues~ not really uncommon. I heard that 1 in every 5…"

Yunho added, trying to be  _helpful_.

 

Changmin scowled,

"You are  _NOT_  helping, hyung~”

He groans and hid his face with his hands again,

"God.. Of  _all_  nights! This is so  **embarrassing**..”

 

Sighing, Yunho sits up completely and for few seconds simply watches in amusement at his lover mumbling irritably at himself before grabbing both Changmin’s hands and pulled the younger man to sit upright (despite the latter’s protest - there might be few typical Changmin’s dramatic ‘ _just leave me here alone to die in embarrassment_ ’, causing Yunho to rolls his eyes in fond exasperation)

"C’mon sit..oof!.. God, you’re  **heavy**.. stop pouting and sit up!”

 

Yunho manhandled Changmin until the other is sitting with his back against all all those fluffy fat pillows, legs stretch out in front of him and with Yunho sitting in between them, his own legs on either side of Changmin’s waist. 

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow, looking down at their private parts nestled together,

“ _Kinky~_ ”

He drawled.

 

Yunho laughs and slaps lightly on Changmin’s bare arm,

"Shut up, you.."

 

He then scoots closer, wraps his arms around Changmin and rests his head on his lover’s shoulder - his legs wrap loosely around the other’s waist,

"You’re too tense, Min..

It’s just me.. You don’t have to impress me of  _any_ thing.

I’m already in love with you,  _aren’t I_ ~”

 

Yunho squeezes the body in his arms tighter,

"Hug me, Changmin-ah..

Hold me and just love me..”

 

Changmin swallowed heavily and wraps his arms around Yunho - his hands feel rough and clumsy against that creamy soft skin, and buried his face into Yunho’s neck. Breathing in deep sweet strawberry cream scent of that bodywash Yunho loves so much.

He could feel the older man is petting and running his fingers lightly up and down Changmin’s own back.

 

"Silly lil’ Changminnie~..

What are you getting so  _nervous_  for, hmm~?”

Yunho teases gently and Changmin makes some noncommittal noise as a reply. 

 

 

******

 

 

They sat there - wrapped around each other.

 

Content in just holding the other (better) half of their soul in their arms.

 

 **Peaceful**.

 

 

******

 

 

It was some time later (minutes? hours? years..? - who knows..) and Changmin is becoming more aware of how naked he is.. and that he is holding his equally naked lover and how soft Yunho’s skin is….

 

and well, hello there~

Torpedo Min is starting to get more interested as well..

 

He nuzzles the side of Yunho’s neck lazily,

"Hyung?"

 

"Hmm~?"

Yunho sounds sleepy… almost dreamy.

 

Slowly withdrawing from the sweet embrace, Changmin turns his head and peppers soft kisses alongside one of Yunho’s arms until he is holding both of the other’s hands in his.

Gently he raised them to his lips and lightly brush open-mouth kisses onto those open palms.

 

He looks up into those almond shaped eyes - pupils blown wide, those slightly rounded cheeks flushed pink.

 

"Hyung…

May I?”

He whispered huskily.

 

Some things need no words to explain..

 

A blink and another.

Biting his lips, Yunho nods once. 

 

Gently, Changmin lowered Yunho backwards onto the thick mattress - leaning over to kiss him:

Just a gentle lingering touch of the lips at first,a hesitation on both parts as they touch, as if both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part…. Before he pulled back a bit and see the way Yunho is biting that pink full lower lip - looking like the sin of lust itself personified, teasing…  _tempting_..

And Changmin is just but a lowly human, helpless against such enticement.

 

Groaning, he dives back in, nibbling at those delicious lips before kissing Yunho deeply until he writhes and arches - grinding himself against Changmin’s knee that’s in between his legs. 

 

Changmin withdrew from the kiss - gently shushing Yunho who made an anguished noise and reaching out to Changmin to bring him back.

"Ssh.. ssh, sweetheart..

just.. let me…”

 

He sucks on the sensitive skin beneath the jawline until it turned red and purple.

 

“There.. now everyone would know you’re mine..”

He murmured as he mouthed wet open kisses all over the other’s Adam’s apple and down to his chest.

 

“I’m always fascinated by these.. Tell me, hyung: If I sucked at them hard enough would they give out milk?”

 

Changmin nuzzled the twin soft mounds of Yunho’s chest before sucking on the pink nipples – with Yunho could only make helpless whimpering sounds and arches convulsively.

 

"Changmin… e.. enough.. too much.."

 

"Soft..  _so soft_..

Sometimes on stage the sight of them.. just peeking from in between your shirt.. and I…

It took all I had not to just jump you right there and then - fans be damned..”

Changmin muttered - suckling and nuzzling against the soft chest. 

 

He shifted and continues to licks and nibbles his way down to Yunho’s stomach.

 

"How are you so fluffy, hmm~?

With all the insane workout we constantly have… With  _everything_  we went through.. what we know.. what we’ve seen..  **how**  on earth are you still so sweet and soft, hyung~?”

Changmin mumbled as he places little open-mouth kisses on Yunho’s belly.

 

Yunho gave a choked half groan, half laugh

"I don’t know to take that as a compliment or an insult~.."

 

Changmin raised his head to look straight into Yunho’s eyes,

"Compliment.

Definitely a compliment..”

 

He lowered his head again to continue nuzzling against Yunho’s belly - he just can’t get enough on how soft and adorable it is,

"You are so beautiful and cute and what’s worse, you are  _completely_  oblivious about it.

Don’t you know how  **crazy**  I am for you~?”

 

Yunho sat up and cupped Changmin’s face in between his hands to pull him near as Yunho lowers his lips - their breaths mingling,

"As I am for  _you_..”

he whispered - capturing the younger man’s lower lip in between his teeth and tugging on it gently before he pulled Changmin into deeper hotter kiss, sucking on the other’s tongue like he’s parched and Changmin is the water.

 

They lips parted with a gasp.

 

"Better be ready.. I’m gonna blow your mind away~

or  _something_..”

Changmin mumbles - mind still fuzzy from the forceful kiss.

 

Yunho chuckles,

"Oh, really~?"

 

He lays back and make a sweeping gesture,

"Well, better get to it then.. Don’t let  _me_  stop you~”

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes at the slightly condescending ‘ _lets humor my baby Changminnie.. Aww~ he’s so cute_ ' tone of voice that he unfortunately very familiar with when it comes to Yunho. 

Sometimes it could really get quite frustrating with how Yunho still thinks Changmin is a little innocent 15 years old boy he met all those years ago. Which is ironic considering the older man is way more childish and naive than Changmin ever was. 

 

‘ _Oh well, I guess this time I just have to show him how adult I really am~.._ ’

 

Yunho blinked at his lover suddenly giving him an evil smirk, and instinctively tried to scoot away from the younger man.

 

"A’-aa.. naughty..  _naughty~_..

Where do you think you are going~?”

Changmin grabs Yunho’s waist, leans forward - causing the latter to fell back on the bed with an ‘oomph..’, and with his other hand pushed one smooth creamy thigh to open wider. 

 

"Changmin…"

Yunho whimpers.

 

' _I shouldn't have teased him so much.._ '

was the last coherent thought that passed through Yunho’s mind as Changmin lowers his head…

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Yunho stares at the still snorting laughing  ~~possibly mad~~  Changmin for few minutes before finally decided he’s too exhausted to deal with his lover’s weirdness tonight and turned on his side - half asleep already.

 

Laughter finally tapering off to soft chuckles and proud smile, Changmin turns to manhandle Yunho’s mostly pliable body (couldn’t yield without at least some token flailing protest whine) into a position that suited him.

Lucky for him, Yunho doesn’t mind being spooned and cuddled like an overgrown teddy bear.

 

"Y’done?"

Yunho slurred, eyes already sliding shut again.

"C’n we sleep now?"

 

"I’ll never be done with you,"

Changmin told him, low and fierce, his arm tightening around Yunho’s middle.

"I’m yours for as long as you want me, hyung~"

 

Yunho smiles sleepily and patted Changmin’s hand affectionately and make a mental note to have a talk with Changmin about only making his sappy love declaration when Yunho too out of it to reply..

 

 

 

-  **Owari**  -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> \- This the fic that was supposed to be finished last year but I was having trouble in writing the smut scene : So I finally gave up and make the fic PG-13 instead (hence the title =.=;;) ~.. Gomen nasai, minna!! 
> 
> \- Happy belated birthday shim-jung-love (Sana).. Thank you for your MinHo fics (and not giving in to HoMin fans pressure ^^;;).. I hope there’ll be more authors like you. You are an inspiration for us all. 
> 
> \- Special thank you to boomjagalaka (Gabby) for helping me to get WITH concert tix on my birth date.. I don’t know if you like ChangminHo or not though ^^;;;
> 
> \- Ummm… I don’t know if this fic is okay or rubbish to everyone, but~ I like it. Why? I don’t know… maybe coz it’s rare that I write a fic mostly from Changmin’s p.o.v., maybe coz I tried to make it as closely to his personality as possible~.. 
> 
> \- Some scenes (esp the sappy ones towards the end) were from numerous romantic fics I’ve read before and used as reference.
> 
> \- C/C if you feel kind.. if you feel I deserve it. Don’t C/C if you think it’s a waste of time~ or just couldn’t be bothered.


End file.
